Wherever you are Allen
by July Cece
Summary: OS SongFic. Allen n'est toujours pas rentré de mission. C'est la nuit, Lenalee n'arrive pas à dormir, elle décide de faire le point sur ses véritables sentiments. Allen/Lenalee


**SongFic.** Ma toute première à vrai dire. Je ne saurai comment l'expliquer mais lorsque j'ai ré-écouté cette chanson j'ai pensé à Lenalee. Après, j'espère du fond du cœur que cet OS plaira. Je l'ai écrite en peu de temps et pourtant je l'aime beaucoup ^^ mais le plus important c'est qu'il ne plaise pas qu'à moi justement U.U" Si vous lisez jusqu'au bout (vous allez le faire hein ! -sors le bazooka-) Une petite review fais toujours plaisir. _Bisou's les petits poulets_ **Emy**

**Pairing :** Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker

**From :** DGray-man, les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino uniquement.

**Music :** "Wherever you are" by Laava

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wherever you are Allen...<strong>_

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà quelques heures et la lune était haute dans le ciel mais une jeune exorciste ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner sans cesse dans son lit rien n'y faisait, il lui manquait. Le jeune anglais d'un an son cadet était parti en mission depuis maintenant cinq jours et il n'était toujours pas revenu au QG. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. _**When I feel blue... **_Elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. _**I think of you, cause you're true... **_Si elle fermait les yeux elle voyait son sourire. Si elle s'assoupissait elle entendait sa douce voix qui la rassurait. Si elle avait le malheur de s'endormir, même dans ses rêves les plus profonds elle pensait à lui._** Wherever you are...**_

Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait en ce moment. _**Near or far.**_ Il était bien assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle se leva et se pencha à sa fenêtre déjà ouverte. De là elle pouvait voir les étoiles, la lune et toutes les merveilles que pouvait offrir la nuit. Un rayon de lune lui parvint l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Lui aussi, il illuminait sa vie. _**You still are my shining star. **_

Elle releva la tête et baissa les yeux un court instant. Il fallait l'avouer, certaines fois il dépassait les bornes. _**Sometimes it is mad, things get bad...**_ Le plus souvent lorsqu'ils étaient en mission ensemble, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'il partait trop loin elle s'inquiétait. Si il était blessé c'était sa faute. Si il était en retard elle pleurait... _**and I'm bad. **_Peut-être tenait-elle trop à lui ?_** Wherever you are. **_Lorsqu'il était près d'elle, la jeune chinoise était prête à affronter ses pires cauchemars. Il la réconfortait, il la rassurait, il la protégeait. _**There is light by my side.**_ Elle se sentait si bien lorsqu'il était près d'elle. _**I feel alright.**_

La chinoise aux cheveux émeraude quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour s'aventurer à l'extérieur de la citadelle. De là elle pouvait pleinement profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Rêver. L'échappatoire qu'elle s'était trouvée. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Elle l'aimait. Cet exorciste aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux gris argent, au sourire plus que charmant... Elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour et cet amour la faisait rayonner. _**Because our love is big. **_Son amour incommensurable. _**Bigger than the two of us.**_ Allait-elle réussir à le cacher plus longtemps ? Cet amour qu'elle ne parvenait pas à montrer. _**And words can not describe how I miss you so much.**_

Elle repensa à tout ces moments passés à ses côtés. Ses embrassades le jour de son arrivée. Ses excuses si tendres lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. _**I feel love in your arms. **_Rien que sa présence suffisait à l'apaiser. _**And I feel love when I'm with you.**_ Oui elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle voulait le serrer contre elle et lui dire à nouveau « bienvenue ». _**I feel love in your arms. **_Du plus profond de son être, du plus profond de son âme... elle l'aimait. _**Wherever you may be.**_

Elle marcha peu de temps et se laissa tomber sur un banc à mi-chemin entre la citadelle et la forêt. S'allongeant sur le marbre froid elle tendit le bras comme pour toucher les nuages. _**You make me high**_. Elle se sentait si légère. _**I can fly. Touch the sky**_. Et pourtant il n'était pas là. Ou plutôt il n'était pas encore là, car quel que soit l'endroit où le jeune exorciste se trouvait, il allait rentrer. Il devait rentrer. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à perdre un nouveau membre de sa famille. Surtout lui. C'était grâce à sa famille que la Congrégation n'était plus une prison. _**I feel free.**_ Un franc sourire s'afficha sur son visage. _**In ecstasy.**_ Peut-être regardait-il les mêmes étoiles qu'elle en ce moment même._** Just you and me.**_

Elle ferma le poing et ramena sa main contre son cœur. Dans un sens, il l'aidait à surmonter sa peur de perdre ses proches lorsqu'il était là. _**You save my day.**_ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'entrée de la citadelle. _**Lead the way. **_De là où elle était elle le verrait rentrer... _**and you stay.**_ Elle ferma les yeux et une unique larme vint couler le long de sa joue avant de tomber sur le marbre glacé. _**Wherever you are.**_ Il était toujours auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. En y réfléchissant, il était toujours là. _**In my heart, from the start. **_Il ne s'était jamais absenté aussi longtemps. Sans prévenir. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne supportait pas de le savoir loin d'elle. Lorsqu'il rentrera, elle lui sautera au cou et ne le laissera plus partir. _**We'll never part.**_

Il fallait qu'elle se livre à quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'elle avoue. _**Because our love is big.**_ Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le poids de son amour enfouit au fond de son cœur. _**Bigger than the two of **__**us.**_ Mais comment expliquer un sentiment aussi vaste ? Comment lui faire comprendre ses sentiments sans tomber dans l'incompréhension ? _**And words can not describe. **_Pourtant elle n'en pouvait plus. _**How I miss you so much !**_ Elle ne parvenait plus à contenir ses larmes. Elle les laissa couler. Sa décision était prise. Lorsqu'il rentrera elle ira le voir. Il la prendra dans ses bras. _**I feel love in your arms.**_ Elle se sentira de nouveau en sécurité. Elle le serrera de nouveau tout contre elle. _**And I feel love...**_ Il sera là. _**When I'm with you.**_ Son angoisse sera passée. Elle sera apaisée, comme bercée. _**I feel love in your arms.**_ Et se ne sera qu'une fois dans ses bras, chérie par celui qu'elle aime. _**I feel love in your arms. **_Qu'elle pourra enfin lui ouvrir son cœur. À cette pensée elle sourit.

Un appel. Une voix si tendre à son oreille. Elle se releva et tourna la tête en direction de la citadelle. Il était là. _**Wherever you may be.**_ Il était là. À la maison. Il était rentré. Elle ne prit pas le temps de sécher ses larmes. Se relevant encore tremblante, elle partit à sa rencontre. Son sourire si rassurant. Son odeur si envoutante. Tout chez lui la captivait. _**Wherever you are I feel love.**_ C'était lui et personne d'autre. Lui seul qui parvenait à chasser ses cauchemars, à lui rendre le sourire... à la rendre heureuse. Il passa une main sur sa joue encore mouillée avant de lui demander pourquoi elle avait pleuré. Un cauchemar, répondit-elle simplement. Doucement pour ne pas briser le silence de la nuit, l'exorciste fredonna une douce mélodie._** Lalala lalala la lala. **_Une simple mélodie qui lui permit de recouvrer la force de sourire. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas toujours pleurer face à lui. Le garçon lui rendit son sourire avant de lui prendre la main pour la raccompagner à l'intérieur.

Oui, un affreux cauchemar dans lequel il n'était plus là. Un cauchemar qui pourrait bien devenir réalité... un jour. La chinoise plongea sa tête dans le dos de l'exorciste. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais il était aussi trop tôt pour que la simple idée de le perdre lui vienne à l'esprit. Le jeune Walker se retourna et la serra à nouveau contre elle avant de la rassurer. Elle l'aimait et, à l'heure actuelle, c'était bien la seule chose dont elle était certaine. Son amour pour lui ne s'éteindra jamais. _**Wherever you are.**_


End file.
